Jonny Quest (TV series)
Walter Black Charles Hoffman Joanna Lee Alan Dinehart Herbert Finn Doug Wildey William Hanna Joseph Barbera[http://www.classicjq.com/info/JQBehindTheScenes.aspx#writers Writing credits for Jonny Quest (1964)] |director =William Hanna Joseph Barbera |voices =Tim Matheson Mike Road Danny Bravo John Stephenson Don Messick |producer =William Hanna Joseph Barbera |company =Hanna-Barbera Productions |distributor =Screen Gems (original) Worldvision Enterprises (syndication through 1992)) Turner Program Services (1992-1998) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1998-current) |country =United States |network =ABC |num_seasons = 1 |first_aired = September 18, 1964 |last_aired = March 11, 1965 |num_episodes = 26 |list_episodes = #Episodes |theme_music_composer = Hoyt Curtin |composer = Hoyt Curtin and Ted Nichols }} Jonny Quest (also known as The Adventures of Jonny Quest) is an American animated science fiction adventure television series about a boy who accompanies his scientist father on extraordinary adventures. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions for Screen Gems, and created and designed by comic book artist Doug Wildey. Inspired by radio serials and comics in the action-adventure genre, it featured more realistic art, characters, and stories than Hanna-Barbera's previous cartoon programs. It was the first of several Hanna-Barbera action-based adventure shows – which would later include Space Ghost, The Herculoids, and Birdman and the Galaxy Trio – and ran on ABC in prime time on early Friday nights for one season in 1964–1965. After spending two decades in reruns, during which time it appeared on all 3 major US television networks of the time, new episodes were produced for syndication in 1986 as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera's second season. Two telefilms, a comic book series, and a more modern revival series, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, were produced in the 1990s. Development Comic book artist Doug Wildey, after having worked on Cambria Productions' 1962 animated television series Space Angel,Herman, Daniel. Silver Age: The Second Generation of Comic Artists (Hermes Press, Neshannock Township, Pennsylvania, 2004) p. 195. Trade paperback ISBN 978-1-932563-64-1 found work at the Hanna-Barbera studio, which asked him to design a series starring the radio drama adventure character Jack Armstrong, the All-American Boy.Olbrich, David W. "Doug Wildey, an interview with the creator of Jonny Quest", Amazing Heroes #95 (ISSN 0745-6506), May 15, 1986, p. 34 WebCitation archive Wildey wrote and drew a presentation, using such magazines as Popular Science, Popular Mechanics, and Science Digest "to project what would be happening 10 years hence," and devising or fancifully updating such devices as a "snowskimmer" and hydrofoils. When Hanna-Barbera could not or would not obtain the rights to Jack Armstrong, the studio had Wildey rework the concept. Wildey said he "went home and wrote Jonny Quest that night — which was not that tough." For inspiration he drew on Jackie Cooper and Frankie Darrow movies, Milton Caniff's comic strip Terry and the Pirates, and, at the behest of Hanna-Barbera, the James Bond movie Dr. No. Fictional characters like Doc Savage and Tom Swift were also there. Actor Sabu Dastagir inspired the character of Hadji. As Wildey described in 1986, producer Joe Barbera had seen that first film about the English superspy "and wanted to get in stuff like code-number '007' — numbers. Which we included, by the way, in the first of Jonny Quest. It was called 'Jonny Quest File 037' or something. We dropped that later; it didn't work. But that was his father's code name as he worked for the government as a scientist and that kind of thing." Hanna-Barbera refused to give him a "created by" credit, Wildey said, and he and studio "finally arrived on 'Based on an idea created by', and that was my credit." The prime-time animated TV series Jonny Quest debuted on ABC at 7:30PM EDT on Friday, September 18, 1964. As comics historian Daniel Herman wrote, Wildey did not design the more cartoonishly drawn, pet bulldog, Bandit, which was designed by animator Dick Bickenbach. Although they do not appear in any episode, scenes from the Jack Armstrong test film were incorporated into the Jonny Quest closing credits."Was that 'Jack Armstrong' film ever broadcast?", at Classic Jonny Quest FAQ, retrieved 2014-02-23. They are the scenes of Jack Armstrong and Billy Fairfield escaping from African warriors by hovercraft. The test sequence and a number of drawings and storyboards by Wildey were used to sell the series to ABC and sponsors. The show's working titles were The Saga of Chip Baloo, which Wildey said "wasn't really serious, but that was it for the beginning", and Quest File 037.Castleman, Harry, and Walter J. Podrazik, Harry and Wally's Favorite TV Shows, Prentice Hall Press, 1989Brooks, Tim and Earle Marsh, The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows, 1946-Present, Ballantine Books, 1995 (sixth ed.)TV Guide Guide to TV (Barnes and Noble Books, 2004) The name Quest was selected from a phone book, for its adventurous implications. Characters *'Jonathan "Jonny" Quest' is an 11-year-old American boy who lost his mother at an early age. Though unenthusiastic in his schooling, he is intelligent, brave, adventurous, and generally athletic with a proficiency in judo, scuba diving, and the handling of firearms. He takes on responsibility willingly, attending to his studies, and treating adults with respect. His voice was provided by actor Tim Matheson. *'Dr. Benton C. Quest' is Jonny's father and a scientific genius who works for the U.S. Government. He is considered to be "one of the three top scientists in the world," with interests and technical know-how spanning many fields. Raising Jonny and Hadji as a single father, he is conscientious and decent, though willing and able to take violent decisive action when necessary for survival or defense. Benton Quest was voiced by John Stephenson for five episodes, and by Don Messick for the remainder of the series."Jonny Quest End Credits" Although the reason was never stated in series, Doctor Quest lost his wife years before as hinted in the Comico series years later. *'Roger T. "Race" Bannon' is a special agent, bodyguard, and pilot from Intelligence One. Governmental fears that Jonny could "fall into the wrong hands" resulted in Bannon's assignment to guard and tutor him."The Mystery of the Lizard Men," Jonny Quest, 18 September 1964 Race was born in Wilmette, Illinois, to John and Sarah Bannon."Double Danger," Jonny Quest, 13 November 1964 He is an expert in judo, having a third-degree black belt as well as the ability to defeat noted experts in various martial arts, including sumo wrestlers. The character was voiced by Mike Road, with his design modeled on actor Jeff Chandler. The name is a combination of Race Dunhill and Stretch Bannon from an earlier Doug Wildey comic strip. The surname Bannon is Irish (from 'O'Banain') meaning "white".http://www.xs4all.nl/~bultman/BB/surnames.html *'Hadji' is a streetwise 11-year-old Kolkata orphan who becomes the adopted son of Dr. Benton Quest and also Jonny's best friend and adoptive brother.Boucher, Geoff (2009), "Hero Complex: In Search of Jonny Quest", Los Angeles Times, February 13, 2009 Rarely depicted without his bejeweled turban and Nehru jacket, he is proficient in judo, which he learned from an American Marine. The seventh son of a seventh son, Hadji seems to possess mystical powers (including snake charming, levitation, magic, and hypnotism) which may or may not be attributed to parlor trickery. The Quests meet Hadji while Dr. Quest is lecturing at Calcutta University; he saves Dr. Quest's life (by blocking a thrown knife intended for the doctor with a basket lid) and is subsequently adopted into the Quest family. Though slightly more circumspect than Jonny, he can reliably be talked into participating in most any adventure by his adoptive brother. He is voiced by Danny Bravo. *'Bandit' is the name of Jonny's pet, a small white dog. He has been so named because his eyes have a black, mask-like coloration around them. This coloration is occasionally instrumental in foiling antagonists. Bandit is unique among his fellow Hanna-Barbera dogs (such as Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound, and Hong Kong Phooey), as he is a regular non-anthropomorphic dog. Still, he seems uncannily able to understand human speech and is capable of complex facial expressions. Don Messick provided Bandit's vocal effects, which were combined with an archived clip of an actual dog barking. Creator Doug Wildey wanted to have a monkey as Jonny's pet, but he was overruled by Hanna-Barbera. Wildey has also said that Bandit was intended to be a bulldog.Blosser, Lyle P. (2008), "Classic Jonny Quest FAQ", accessed 23 March 2013. However, Bandit does not actually conform to any breed standard. His tail is too long for any bulldog variant. He is too small to be an English Bulldog, unless he remains a puppy throughout the series. His ears are floppy, so he does not conform to the breed standard for a French Bulldog. In many ways he resembles a pug, except that pugs have a distinctive curved tail. *'Jade' is Race's old love interest. She is a soldier of fortune type spy and is also a recurring character. In one episode, it is shown that Jade knows how to detect who a man really is by kissing him. She is as intelligent as she is cunning. Jade is voiced by Cathy Lewis. The Quests have a home compound in the Florida Keys (on the island of Palm Key), but their adventures take them all over the world. The Quest team travels the globe studying scientific mysteries, which generally end up being explained as the work of various bad guys. Such pursuits get them into scrapes with foes that range from espionage robots and electrical monsters to Egyptian mummies and pterosaurs. Although most menaces appeared in only one episode each, one recurring nemesis is known as Dr. Zin, an Asian criminal mastermind.Saturday morning fever, Timothy Burke, Kevin Burke pp. 113-116 With yellow skin and a diabolical laugh, Zin was an example of the Yellow Peril villains common in Cold War-era fiction.The supervillain book: the evil side of comics and Hollywood, Gina Renée Misiroglu, Michael Eury, Visible Ink Press, 2006 The voices of Dr. Zin and other assorted characters were done by Vic Perrin. Race's mysterious old flame, Jade, appears in two episodes, as do the characters of Corbin (an Intelligence One agent) and the Professor (a scientist colleague of Dr. Quest's). The 1993 made-for-TV feature Jonny's Golden Quest included in its plotline the concept that Race and Jade had been briefly married years earlier, but it also depicted Race and Hadji in place with the family at Mrs. Quest's death, in direct contradiction to explicit statements in the original series. Her first name is revealed in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest to be Jezebel. Animation technique As the first major studio devoted to television animation (with previous studios, such as Warner Bros. and Disney, devoted to animation for theatrical release), Hanna-Barbera developed the technique of limited animation in order to cut corners and meet the tighter scheduling and budgetary demands of television. As opposed to full animation, this means that characters generally move from side to side with a sliding background behind them and are drawn mostly in static form, with only the moving parts (like running legs, shifting eyes, or talking mouths) being re-drawn from frame to frame on a separate layer. This was particularly true of Jonny Quest. The series' visual style was unusual for its time, combining a fairly realistic depiction of human figures and objects with the limited animation technique (although not so limited as that of Hanna-Barbera's contemporaneous daytime cartoons, or Wildey's previous work at Cambria which featured even less character movement). The series made heavy use of rich music scores, off-screen impacts with sound effects, reaction shots, cycling animations, cutaways, scene-to-scene dissolves, and abbreviated dialogue to move the story forward, without requiring extensive original animation of figures. For example, objects would often reverse direction off-screen, eliminating the need to show the turn, or a running character would enter the frame sliding to a stop, allowing a single drawn figure to be used. Broadcast history Jonny Quest first aired on September 18, 1964, in prime time on the ABC network and was an almost instant success, both critically and ratings-wise but it was canceled after one season. Like the original Star Trek television series, this series would be a big money-maker in syndication, but this avenue to profits was not as well-known when the show was canceled in 1965. Reruns of the show were broadcast on CBS from September 9, 1967, to September 5, 1970, and on NBC from September 11, 1971, to September 2, 1972. Along with another Hanna-Barbera series, The Jetsons, Jonny Quest is one of the few television series to have aired on each of the Big Three television networks in the United States. Reruns also aired sporadically on Cartoon Network from the time of its launch on October 1, 1992, until May 4, 2003, and it has been reshown periodically since then on that network. It also aired reruns on Boomerang since April 1, 2000 until October 2, 2011. Then it returned on July 23, 2012 and ceased on June 1, 2014. Episodes |ShortSummary=While investigating the disappearance of shipping in the Sargasso Sea, Dr. Quest discovers a secret laser base (operated by a foreign provocateur and protected by lizard-suited scuba divers) hidden aboard an old shipwreck. Note: Hadji does not appear in the episode. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=A foreign submarine crew races Dr. Quest and his recovery team (aboard an American icebreaker) to a downed experimental missile on the arctic ice cap. First appearance of Hadji. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=A former archaeologist friend (turned Arab nationalist revolutionary), who is being stalked by a vengeful mummy, attempts to frame Dr. Quest for the theft of a priceless artifact in Egypt. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While going to the aid of a captive fellow scientist in the Amazon jungle, Dr. Quest is abducted (for ritual sacrifice) by a tribe of hostile native warriors. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While investigating a bar of fake gold from a supposedly exhausted mine in India, Dr. Quest uncovers an alchemist counterfeiting ring (conceived by his nemesis, Dr. Zin, and operated from the palace of a maharajah impostor) that could damage the world financial market. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While on an archaeological expedition to an ancient city in the Yucatán jungle, Dr. Quest is threatened by a ruthless British treasure hunter (and his native Indian confederates), searching for riches in the same ruins. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While investigating a mysterious illness in India, Dr. Quest discovers an underground nerve gas factory (operated by a master criminal and protected by hazmat-suited guards) hidden high within a remote mountain range. (Flashback episode, recounting the adoption of Hadji.) |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=The Quest nemesis, Dr. Zin, sends a giant, cyclops, robot spider (by flying saucer-like craft) to a U.S. government research facility in the American Southwest to steal the secrets of a ray gun project on which Dr. Quest is working. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=An impostor disguised as Quest family bodyguard, Race Bannon, is infiltrated into Dr. Quest's expedition to gather a rare pharmaceutical plant by his nemesis, Dr. Zin (who covets the plant's potential mind-control properties), in the jungles of Thailand. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=After an emergency landing in the Andes mountains, Quest family bodyguard Race Bannon is challenged to an aerial dogfight by Baron Heinrich von Frohleich, an old German fighter ace (who keeps a collection of vintage aircraft at his Bavarian-style castle in South America) of World War I fame. The Baron’s guns are loaded – Race Bannon’s are not. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=A new cook aboard the Quest research vessel betrays his employer to a band of Mexican pirates (seeking sunken treasure, discovered by Jonny) in the Caribbean Sea. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While researching marine biology in the Caribbean, Dr. Quest discovers a phony witch doctor, who is protecting a secret submarine base (under construction by a criminal contractor) with his supposed voodoo powers. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=When members of his extended family go down in a plane crash over uncharted jungle, Dr. Quest must rescue them (with the help of local authorities) from a tribe of hostile Pygmy warriors. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=On a visit to Japan, Dr. Quest finds that an old biologist friend (having gone insane) is breeding over-sized carnivorous lizards for the purpose of hunting human prey. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While searching for a rare strategic mineral in the Amazon jungle, Dr. Quest discovers a pteranodon trained by a wheelchair-bound slave driver to capture native workers needed for his mining operation. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While investigating unusual eruptions on a tropical island, Dr. Quest discovers a secret ray gun base (operated by his nemesis, Dr. Zin, and protected by hovercraft-mounted guards), hidden deep within a local volcano. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While hunting for petrified wood samples in the forests of Canada, Dr. Quest is threatened by a gang of lumberjacks (one of whom disguises himself as a werewolf) intent on protecting their gold smuggling operation. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=The Quest family home in Florida is attacked by foreign (submarine-borne) agents, intent on stealing a new undersea crawling vehicle that Dr. Quest is developing for the United States Navy. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=Jonny and Hadji are marooned (by shipwreck) on the jungle coast of Africa, where they are adopted by a tribe of friendly apes who protect them from a pair of Australian poachers, intent on kidnapping them for ransom. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Quest comes to the aid of a fellow scientist who has accidentally created an (invisible) energy monster on a South Pacific island. Generally remembered as the most frightening episode in the series. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While doing atmospheric research in Africa, Dr. Quest discovers an inaccessibly high plateau, populated by prehistoric cavemen, who have been trained as slave laborers (for diamond mining) by a Nazi war criminal in hiding named Klaus Heinrich von Dueffel. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=While investigating the contamination of fish in China, Dr. Quest discovers a secret missile base (operated by a rogue general and protected by tree-top posted guards) hidden deep within a local swamp. (Title card shows "The 'Q' Missile Mystery" for the 1964–65 season's re-run of this episode.) |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=On a visit to the castle residence of a fellow scientist in Norway, Dr. Quest must help protect his friend's latest invention (an anti-gravity generator) from a cat-burglar, disguised as a gargoyle on the roof, who regularly breaks into the house. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Quest is kidnapped by a rival scientist who needs help with his experiments to create giant (crab, spider, and lizard) creatures at a secret laboratory compound in Hong Kong. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=During a Quest family trip to Nepal, a band of terrorists in yeti disguise attempt to overthrow the local spiritual/government leader (a Dalai Lama-style figure) who is an old friend of Dr. Quest's. |LineColor=B60000 }} |ShortSummary=Responding to a maritime distress call in the Java Sea, The Quest family is stranded aboard an abandoned freighter ship with an (amphibious) sea monster. |LineColor=B60000 }} }} Controversy While it was running in reruns on Saturday morning in the late 1960s, Jonny Quest became a target of parental watchdog group Action for Children's Television (ACT) for its uses of violence, murder, weapons, depictions of monsters, and tense moments. Reruns were taken off network television in 1972 (moving into syndication), but returned to Saturday morning, in edited form, sporadically afterward. . The series has also been criticized for use of racial and ethnic stereotypes. Music The percussion-heavy big band jazz theme music for the 1960s series and each episode's score were all composed by Hoyt Curtin. In a 1999 interview, he stated that the jazz band for the series consisted of 4 trumpets, 6 trombones, 5 woodwind doublers, and a 5-man rhythm section. Alvin Stoller or Frankie Capp usually played drums. While a string section comes in at moments of tension or pizzicato for comic relief, the score is primarily driven by a big brass sound. Curtin stated that the band took about an hour to record the main theme. It contained a trombone solo performed by jazz veteran Frank Rosolino, and a complex riff in which the trombone players were physically unable to keep up with the rapidly changing slide positions needed. Cues in the series were generally recorded in one take, done by a regular group of union session players who could "read like demons." The cues were, of course, later recycled for other Hanna-Barbera series (The Herculoids, The Fantastic Four, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio etc.). For the later animated series, the music was adapted for orchestra and added major dramatic and intriguing tones. The original version of this theme song became available on the double vinyl album and CD release by TVT Records titled Television's Greatest Hits, Vol.2: From the 50s and 60s, produced in 1990, and on that recording the composition is called merely Jonny Quest. In October 2016, La-La Land Records released a licensed 2-CD set of Jonny Quest cues with 106 tracks and almost 2-1/2 hours of music.http://www.lalalandrecords.com/Site/JonnyQuest.html Merchandise Items released in the United States during or shortly after the show's original run on ABC included: * A simple substitution code ring was offered as a promotion by PF Flyers. The ring featured a movable code wheel, magnifying lens, signal flasher and a secret compartment. The code was implemented by a rotating circular inner code dial marked "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ" and a fixed outer code marked "WEARPFS'LQMYBUHXVCZNDKIOTGJ", i.e. "Wear PFs."[http://www.ClassicJQ.com/artifacts/misc/PFring.aspx ''Jonny Quest P.F. Flyer Magic Ring] at ClassicJQ.com * Whitman released a Jonny Quest coloring book under two different covers in 1965.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/pubs/JQColoringBooks.aspx Jonny Quest Coloring Books] at ClassicJQ.com * During the show's 1964-65 season, a Jonny Quest card game was produced and distributed in the United States by Milton Bradley and in Australia under license to John Sands Ltd.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/games/JQCardGame.aspx Jonny Quest Card Game] at ClassicJQ.com * Milton Bradley also released six Jonny Quest puzzle sets in the United States, two apiece for three different age levels.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/games/JQPuzzles.aspx Jonny Quest Puzzles] at ClassicJQ.com * Transogram produced three Jonny Quest coloring sets: paint-by-number, crayon-by-number and pencil-by-number.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/games/ColoringSets.aspx Jonny Quest Paint-/Pencil-/Crayon-By-Number Sets] at ClassicJQ.com * Transogram also released a Jonny Quest board game.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/games/JQGames.aspx Jonny Quest Games and Toys: Jonny Quest Board Game] at ClassicJQ.com * Kenner released two different packages of its Give-A-Show projector in 1965 with different Jonny Quest slides.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/games/Kenner.aspx Kenner Give-A-Show Projector] at ClassicJQ.com In 1969, it released a projector for short films in 1969, including a Jonny Quest cartridge.[http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/games/JQGames.aspx Jonny Quest Games and Toys: Kenner Movie Projector] at ClassicJQ.com * Hanna-Barbera records published a 28-minute audio story, "Jonny Quest in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," on an LP that featured a new version of the theme song by Shorty Rogers. There was a 7-inch 45rpm record with an abbreviated version of the story, and another 45 titled, "Favorite Songs of Jonny Quest," with the LP's theme song and other Hanna-Barbera music.http://www.classicjq.com/artifacts/recordings/20000Leagues.aspx Jonny Quest in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea] at ClassicJQ.com Home video Various episodes of the classic series have been released on VHS and DVD over the years. On May 11, 2004, Warner Home Video released Jonny Quest: The Complete First Season on DVD in Region 1, which features all 26 episodes of the original series,[http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Jonny-Quest/1167 Jonny Quest] at TVShowsOnDVD.com although some have been edited for content, and nearly all episodes have incorrect closing credits. Popular culture * The popular South African 1965 series Jet Jungle's titular character bears a striking resemblance to Race Bannon, wearing a full-cover black body-suit; and being a super-agent adventurer, some fans have even speculated or projected that Jet Jungle series was the story of Race's secret-agent alter-ego missions prior to joining the Quest team as veteran agent bodyguard, whose background is never fully explained in the series. * Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, Hadji, and Bandit appear in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Bannon Custody Case" with Jonny Quest voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Dr. Benton Quest voiced by Neil Ross, Race Bannon voiced by Thom Pinto, and Hadji voiced by Wally Wingert. Harvey Birdman had to represent Dr. Benton Quest when Race Bannon (who is being represented by Vulturo) wants custody of Jonny and Hadji. Some other characters were seen during the custody trial each one claiming that Race Bannon was with Jonny and Hadji more. Harvey Birdman soon discovers that the Race Bannon present was actually a robot and that the stenographer was actually Dr. Zin (voiced by Billy West) using the robot in a plot to get Jonny and Hadji. The plot was thwarted where Dr. Zin was arrested and Vulturo flees. It turns out that the real Race Bannon was on vacation. * Characters from Jonny Quest appeared in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. In "Pawn of Shadows," Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Hadji were seen in a flashback when Alice May recaps her training of using weapons by Ed Machine in a plot to hunt down Professor Pericles. In "Heart of Evil," Dr. Benton Quest (voiced by Eric Bauza) and Race Bannon (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) played a part in the origin of Dynomutt when Radley Crown's guard dog Reggie is injured by a mechanical dragon that attacked Quest Labs. Dr. Benton Quest used what he did in his laboratory to convert Reggie into Dynomutt and even used the Quest-X Power Source to power Dynomutt. Some years later, Radley Crown has become Blue Falcon where the mechanical dragon that attacked Quest Labs years ago returns and starts targeting computer consoles. At the same time it was revealed that Quest Labs was bought by Destroido. Blue Falcon eventually learns that the mechanical dragon was controlled by Dr. Zin (voiced by Eric Bauza) and that his daughter Jenny (voiced by Grey DeLisle) was in a catatonic state in the Dragon Battle Suit since its last attack on Quest Labs. Dr. Zin wanted the Quest-X Power Source in order to heal Jenny. After Blue Falcon and Mystery Inc.'s fight with Dr. Zin's men, Dynomutt used some of the Quest-X Power Source to heal Jenny. Despite Jenny being healed, Dr. Zin and Jenny managed to get away and set their island base to self-destruct. After Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and Mystery Inc. escape before the base exploded, Blue Falcon vows to catch Dr. Zin someday. * The Adult Swim animated series The Venture Brothers is a parody of Jonny Quest and similar adventure series. The principal character Doctor Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture can be seen as a direct parody of both Dr. Benton Quest (in his aloof present day form) and Jonny himself (in his traumatic past as a boy adventurer). Characters from the series also appear, though inconsistently; Race Bannon is shown in season one normal age whereas Johnny Quest appears in season two, all grown up though unnamed. Due to a desire to sidestep copyright issues, as of season three, Johnny Quest characters have been officially retconned as brand new characters: Johnny Quest is now "Action Johnny", Hadji is now "Radji", Race Bannon is referred to as "Red", and Doctor Zin is "Doctor Z", an elderly and respected supervillain within the show's universe. Per the shows' takeoff on the originals, characters are shown in a much darker light: Johnny Quest is a recovering drug addict who, like Doctor Venture, has grown up as a severely traumatized adult. Race Bannon is portrayed as a member of "OSI", the fictionalized spy agency in the series. Bannon is killed in the first season, recovering a deadly virus from a supervillain and is later shown during a flashback, as having been an interrogator for OSI and having engaged in torture as part of his job. "Radji" is shown having grown up as a successful manager of a call center in India; he is shown as having grown tired of "Action Johnny" and his drug addiction and having contempt for Doctor Venture. Doctor "Z" is a famous and beloved super-villain, having retired from active villainy in order to lead the Guild of Calamitous Intent as part of its Council of Thirteen. *The Reverend Horton Heat performed a version of the Johnny Quest theme music (paired with the tune "Stop that Pigeon") on Saturday Morning: Cartoons' Greatest Hits, a tribute album of songs from Saturday morning children’s television shows and cartoons (mostly) from the 1960s and 1970s, released in 1995 by MCA. Production credits *'''Produced and Directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *'Writers:' William D. Hamilton, Walter Black, Charles Hoffman, Joanna Lee, Alan Dinehart, Herbert Finn, Doug Wildey, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *'Story Direction:' Dan Gordon, Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Kin Platt, Paul Sommer *'Supervising Art Director and Based on an Idea by:' Doug Wildey *'Featuring the Voices of:' Mike Road, Tim Matheson, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Danny Bravo *'Story Supervision:' Arthur Pierson *'Other Voices:' Vic Perrin, Cathy Lewis, Douglas Young, Henry Corden, Everett Sloane, Nestor Paiva, Tol Avery, Will Kuluva, Sandy Wormser, Daws Butler, Jesse White, Keye Luke, J. Pat O'Malley, Janet Waldo, Sam Edwards, Marvin Miller *'Musical Direction:' Hoyt S. Curtin *'Artists:' Ed Aardal, O.E. Callahan, Hugh Fraser, George Goepper, Chuck Harrington, Jerry Hathcock, Bill Keil, Anatole Kirsanoff, George Nicholas, Jack Ozark, Ed Parks, Jack Parr, Don Patterson, Don Schloat, Ken Southworth, John Sparey, Irven Spence, Harvey Toombs, Carlo Vinci, Dick Bickenbach, Bruce Bushman, Walter Clinton, Jerry Eisenberg, Moe Gollub, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignateiv, Z.T. Jablecki, Mel Keefer, Ken Lendau, Bill Ligmante, Hi Mankin, Earl Martin, Sparkey Moore, Ernie Nordli, Joseph O'Malley, Lewis Ott, William Perez, Noel Quinn, Tony Sgroi, Bob Singer, Iwao Takamoto, Alex Toth, Warren Tufts, Jim Tutwiler, Doug Wildey, Fernando Arce, Lee Branscombe, Janet Brown, Bob Caples, Ron Dias, Martian Forte, Bob Gentle, Paul Julian, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Richard Khim, Thomas O'Laughlin, Rob Lowe, F. Montealegre, Harvard Pennington, Anthony Rizzo, Bob Singer, Leo Swanson, Richard H. Thomas, Pete Van Elk *'Animation Supervision:' Irven Spence *'Production Supervision:' Howard Hanson *'Technical Supervision:' Frank Paiker *'Ink & Paint Supervision:' Roberta Greutert *'Continuity:' Ted C. Bemiller, Woody Chatwood, Christine Decker, Marceil Ferguson, Joyce Gard, Jan Gusdavison, Ann Lee Holm, Elizabeth McGowen, Myke Nelson, Joan Orbison, Jane Philippi, Maggi Raymond, Evelyn Sherwood, Natalie Yates *'Camera:' Eugene Borghi, Bob Collis, Charles Flekal, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade *'Film Editing:' Larry Cowan, Don Douglas, Warner Leighton, Kenneth Spears, Ed Warschika *'Sound Direction:' Buddy Myers *'Jonny Quest Copyright MCMLXIV/MCMLXV Hanna Barbera Productions Inc' *'A Hanna-Barbera Production' *'A Screen Gems Presentation' References External links *[http://toonopedia.com/jquest.htm Jonny Quest] at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on October 21, 2016. Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1964 American television series debuts Category:1965 American television series endings Category:American science fiction television series Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:Jonny Quest Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:1964 television series debuts Category:1965 television series endings